1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the technical field of a management system for data supervision, and more particularly to an outdoor device management system, which allows administrators to remotely monitor each outdoor device through its installation position, operation rules and operation conditions marked on a map, to achieve the effects of reducing cost and improving quality of management.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the progress of human civilization, the development, management and maintenance of various public facilities, including outdoor devices such as road lamps, street trash can, electrical boxes, monitors, camcorders, traffic lights, electric towers, electric meters, sprinklers or switch boxes, are being valued to perfect service quality of said facility for improving the quality of living and providing people a safe, comfortable and convenient living environment. The management of public facilities means not only repairing damage facilities but also requiring regular examinations on operation status of the facility and maintenance, thus a guarantee of operation quality of the public facilities can be made. In that way, the management described above undoubtedly spends tremendous manpower and expense. Further, the manual detections of the facilities distributed in districts definitely lower the efficiency of regular examinations and affect the quality of management.
Therefore, a road lamp with a wireless communication mechanism was disclosed in R.O.C. Pat. No. M416928 to support the aforementioned social development, wherein a built-in environment detection unit is provided for monitoring and automatically adjusting the ON and OFF time and the brightness of the road lamp, as well as noticing a terminal management server when an abnormal situation occurs, so as to let manager know about the abnormal situation and prepare for the necessary maintenance and repair. In the meantime, the road lamp is also used as a wireless communication base station to facilitate the construction of hot points for users to log on a wireless network in a city. Further, an outdoor electrical box monitoring device was disclosed in R.O.C. Pat. No. M424561, wherein a door of an electrical box identifies and records persons using the electrical box to enhance the management and control in order to prevent unauthorized persons to connect telephone lines for wiretapping, and the situations of the electrical box are detected and related data are collected to enhance the monitoring operation of the system. In the aforementioned prior arts, one or more of the functions including the detected recording of environment parameters, the report of errors, and the issuance of instructions for the operation at the terminal are provided in hope of improving the efficiency and the quality of management. However, if the devices are broken down or require repairs, the manager has to confirm the identity code of the equipment first, and then review the data to check the location of the device and plan for a route to go to the location wherein the problem occurs. If there are different types of abnormal devices, the planning of the route may take much time and incur a high management cost that may result in a low efficiency of troubleshooting, a poor service quality, and a drop of user satisfaction.
In view of the aforementioned problems, it is a main subject of the present invention to provide a management system that integrates map information and monitors and analyzes data of current situation, so as to reduce the rate of abnormality by maintaining and repairing related devices in advance and improve the poor operation efficiency. Therefore, the invention can improve the service quality of the devices and facilities. In addition, the invention automatically plans an optimal route upon the receipt of an abnormal alarm to shorten the time required by the manager to go to the location for troubleshooting the abnormal device and lower the cost of management.